Broken
by Tiryn
Summary: She isn't all she made herself out to be; living by herself with only her Husky, Blank, as company made sure of that. But when she gets run over in her own world and is dragged into something that she never thought existed, was she given another chance at life? Who knows; it all depends on her. Romance is involved.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I have enough stories in progress to make some people's heads spin, but I've been wanting to do this one for a while, so suck it! Besides, my muse for other stories is lost for a while...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Naruto related; I only own the plot and my own characters (BTW, I'm not going along with either the anime or the manga; it's going to be kind of a high school thing...)

Have fun reading!

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapter 1  
_**

I sighed, wondering when the hell I would get out of this stupid class. My math teacher, Ms. Brike (pronounced bree-kay), was trying to get the class to pay attention to quadrilateral formulas before Christmas break. Yeah, that's not going to stick in our heads for long. I glanced at the clock, using the pause in taking my notes to see if we were any where close to getting out.

The bell rang just as I looked up, seeing 3:20 flashing back at us happily. "Have fun! And remember your study guide!" I don't think that all of us caught what Ms. Brike said, but I didn't want to fail, so...

I was grinning from ear to ear to one of my best friends as we both walked out of our classes. She stretched, sketchbook in hand, as she said, "Well, it's about time!"

"I know, right?" I shifted the messenger bag to my other shoulder, eventually getting out my own sketchbook. "So, what are you going to do over Christmas break?" I asked, turning to one of my unfinished pictures. I grinned, seeing the almost finished wolf on said page.

I could see Catharine, the friend that I was walking with, shrug her shoulders. "We're probably going to go to Michigan; not much else to do anyways." I nodded, looking out of one of the windows that looked out over the bus lot. I searched for my other friends, but I didn't see them. "Hey, I gotta go; my sister is picking us up today."

"Alright," I said. "Say hey to the others for me, would you?" We waved at each other, quickly going to where we needed to go. I pushed through the crowd, looking for my escort home. I came upon a squealing set of girls, surrounding my poor escort. "Oi, move it!" I yelled, pushing past some of the girls and guys there hugging my scared Husky, Blank. "Get away from him!"

I sighed, finally glad that they cleared the way so that I could go home. I looked down at my hyperactive Husky, grinning in reply to his grin. "Well, want to go home, boy?" He made this 'woo-woo' sound, jumped around me, and trotted off, probably expecting me to follow. "Be glad I love you, you stupid adorable husky." I said to myself, running after Blank.

It was always so much fun to run around with my friend, especially on the weekends when I have no where to go and I have no homework. "Come on, Blank, hurry up!" I said, looking back at him in the middle of the road. He yipped, running next to me, seeming to grin up at me. I then heard several honks coming from the left of me, so I turned, like the idiot I am, and was hit head on by a semi.

I lied on the street, Blank sniffing me and whining, trying to get me up. It was getting hard to breath now, and each breath that I succeeded with, hurt me immensely. "Call the ambulance, hurry!" I could hear someone yell that, somewhere far off in the distance, but it didn't seem to be important.

Everything was fading in and out now, including Blank, in which scared me greatly. I'm not going to die, am I? I love Blank too much to leave him in the streets again, not after everything he did for me. With that thought, I started to struggle.

It only made things worse. I felt myself give out a moan of pain.

'_You will live.'_ Darkness crept into my increasingly fading vision. '_Go to sleep, my pup, for things will be better in the morning.'_ Her voice was so kind, so sweet...

The black finally took a hold of my tired body, leaving the rest of the world to wonder if I was alive or not.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do today?" I said, completely bored out of my mind an hour after school was let out for Christmas break. My eyes slid over to Akamaru, who was trotting along next to me, when he stopped, cocking his head to the side. "Hey, guys wait," I was walking with my friends (Shino, Choji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ten-Ten, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Sasori, Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu, and Hidan) at the moment. "I think Akamaru found something..."

"Is it interesting?" Naruto asked. He was bored and messing with his iPod, looking for something interesting to listen to.

"I don't know, why don't you-"

'_Help us.'_ I swear that everyone froze upon hearing that woman's voice. Silence before, "I'm not the only one who heard that right?" Naruto said, a little shaken up. Akamaru barked and dashed off into an alleyway a little ahead of us. '_Help us, please.'_

"Akamaru, wait!" I started to chase after my dog, hoping to high heaven that he wouldn't get hurt. I heard my friends sigh and several footfalls following me. Once I turned into the alleyway, I could see Akamaru's tail dash down another corner, almost making me growl in frustration. '_Hurry, please.' _Who are you is what I wanted to ask whenever I see this person first hand.

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped out of it when I heard Ino's voice voicing her anger. I looked to see two dog-like animals; one breathing heavily with scratches and bruises everywhere, the other one seemed to communicate with Akamaru. Akamaru nodded, then trotted back over to me and yipped softly. I knelt down in front of him. "What is it boy?"

He grabbed onto my sleeve and tried to drag me over to the injured dog-like creature. '_Will you help her?'_ I looked around, but didn't see anybody whom the voice could belong to. It was when I stared at the standing dog-like creature that I finally understood.

"You're the one who's been asking us to help?" The creature nodded her head. "Are you asking us to help her?" I said, nodding my head to indicate the near-dying animal near her. She once again nodded. '_Call me Blank, and please hurry,'_ She looked down at the pup in what seemed to be an affectionate gesture. '_She needs help.'_ I carefully picked up the injured pup and got help from Shino.

"So, can we all hear?" I asked the following creature. I honestly didn't know what else to call her, for I've never seen her type of creature before; bright blue eyes like Naruto's eyes, a large strong build, and gray, black, and white fur that indicated her breed was used to cold regions. '_Yes, you all can, but I can direct my thoughts to one person if I wish.'_ Okay, one question answered.

"What are you?" Sakura asked, looking curiously at Blank. I was actually going to ask that question next... '_In your world, I am known as a demon.' _Everyone jumped away from her at that. She seemed to roll her eyes before continuing with, '_But in her world, I am a friend and a playmate, a pet, and she calls my breed a husky in her world.'_

"You're not going to kill us, are you?" Shikamaru asked as we arrived in front of the animal clinic. He was nonchalant about it, but I knew him really well, so I knew that he was wary of the demon named Blank. She seemed to give us a look that seemed to say 'idiots.' '_Why would I want to? You have done nothing to me nor my pup, and I'm pretty sure that we would both like to keep it that way.'_

Lovely, a hidden threat. "Will she be alright?" Naruto asked, looking at the table that the other female - also a husky, I'm guessing - was laying on. One of the doctors came up to her with a needle and inserted it. The female emitted a whining type of noise before settling back into her darkened sleep. The doctor came back in and looked directly at Naruto as he asked that question.

He sighed and took off his glasses. "Be glad that you found her in time. I'm pretty sure that if you didn't, the poor thing would've died from blood loss and maybe a concussion. She seems to be fine for the most part though, so be proud of yourselves here." He smiled softly and went through one of the other doors when someone called for him.

Everyone slightly relaxed (those that show emotion, anyways) at the news, most of them wondering why they cared about the mystery animal.

"Is she your actual child?" Itachi asked, eyes scanning the entire room. Blank shook her head. '_Literally, no, but she is my pup in a figurative sense.'_ There was a pause, and then, '_I want you all to take care of her.'_ All of us looked at Blank, probably wondering if she was kidding or not. '_She does not know your world, and she needs help to understand that she's not... herself anymore, in the physical sense.'_ What the hell does she mean by that?

"Where are you going?" Gaara's deep voice alerted me to the... disappearing Blank? What? '_Home, technically, but I'll always be watching.'_ Then she just vanished. I scratched my head, wondering at all of the craziness.

"This is weird." Temari shook her head. "A... husky? Is that what she called herself?... Comes out of nowhere, asks for our help and also asks us to watch over her 'pup.' I could also swear that she used 'our world' in answer to our questions." She sighed.

_We're in for one hell of a ride, _I thought to myself, rubbing Akamaru's head. "This is a waste of my time." I looked to see that Sasuke was getting up, but was quickly tackled by a gray and blur before he could even make two steps. Sasuke was lying on his back, staring up at the previously unconscious husky eying him as if he was some piece of meat.

"Great, the stupid dog tackled me." A loud growl came out of the pup at Sasuke's comment. She batted him in the head and then jumped off, sitting down next to Gaara, glaring at the Uchiha. "Ow..." He said, rubbing the bump on the side of his head. He glared right back at the husky, probably wondering in how the hell she was able to move that fast.

* * *

_**So, my muse is kaput at the moment, so this is something to help me along; that, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone so it's now here on fanfic *sigh* I swear my brain comes up with these things way too much...**_

_**But I enjoy it ^.^  
**_

_**Please review! I would like opinions on how I did with this Naruto fanfic XD  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter :)

Enjoy!

BTW, I do not own Naruto... sadly...

* * *

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Damn dog..." Sasuke whispered. There was another whack upside from the strange husky before she was back to sitting next to Gaara, licking her paw as if nothing had happened. Gaara looked down at her and glared at her for being so close to him. Unconsciously sand started to swirl around her. The pup seemed to 'smile' before emitting this 'woo-woo' sound and start playing with the sand.

Suddenly, some flute like song started to play. This made everyone jump, wandering where the hell it came from. It then stopped, as if it was never there in the first place. All the teens looked around, thinking that this day must've been a dream.

"Well, it seems that she healed faster than normal." The doctor said, coming back in from the room. The husky looked at him, tilting her head curiously. He smiled, but then frowned. "It seems like she has a strong chakra for an anima- OW!" He looked down at his leg, seeing slight blood coming from three long scratches running cross ways. He looked up and saw that the husky was now calmly licking something red, blood, off of her paw.

She seemed to give him a look that said, 'I dare you to finish your sentence.' He growled, but didn't do anything else. He handed Kiba a clipboard and said through clenched teeth, "Sign this and you're all good to go." He then stalked off and slammed the door behind him. Kiba looked down at the husky, who was chasing her tail around Itachi with Akamaru watching her carefully.

Kiba then gave the pad to Naruto. "I don't want her." Naruto glared at him, wondering why not.

"Well, why not?" Well, we all knew that Naruto always spoke his mind.

"Because she's dangerous!" This initiated a kind of fist fight between the best friends. Gaara looked down at the female husky, whom was watching the fight intently, wondering what kind of... animal she was, or if she was what she made herself out to be.

He knelt down in front of the animal, looking her straight in the eye. "Can you understand us?" Even though it seemed like she could, it was safe to ask anyways. This caused everything to go silent. The husky looked around at everyone, seeming to look nervous before nodding her head. "Then who do you want to live with? We can't exactly leave you in the streets." Ten-Ten said, rubbing her head. She leaned into her hand and scrunched up her face.

'_Can...hear...e?'_ The husky asked the girl, praying that this would work. Ten-Ten was confused. "Can you repeat that please? I only heard two words." The husky shook off her hand and went to Itachi, pawing at him for his hand. Itachi lightly settled his hand on her hand, wondering what she wanted.

'_Can you hear me?'_ He nodded his head. She then shook off his hand and gently bit his jeans. He got up (well, would you want holes in your jeans? Thought not!) and let the husky lead him to the left side of the room. She went back and led Ten-Ten to the right side of the room. She carefully padded up to Shino, as if she knew that she would disturb the bugs if she did anything too quickly.

Instead of pawing at him, she rubbed her head on the ground, and then looked back up at him. He lightly settled his hand on her head. She decided to say his name, instead of ask what she asked the last two. '_Shino?'_ He jumped at that, looking at her weirdly through his glasses. Yeah, he definitely heard that. The husky pawed at the ground and then turned. Shino, despite his shock, followed her to the left side, where Itachi was.

This continued on several times; sometimes the husky would immediately drag people to the right or left side without even trying to communicate with them, and others she would keep trying until the person could hear them.

It finally ended in:

Left: Itachi, Shino, Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Hidan, Neji, Zetsu, and Kiba

Right: Choji, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Ten-Ten, Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, and Konan

She then sat on the left side, giving the people on the left a pointed look.

"Okay, un," Deidara started. "I think the people on the left are the people she wants to be with and the right... not." The husky nodded, wagging her tail insanely. Now that they had all somewhat settled down, all of the teens in the room got a good look at the animal in front of them.

She had black and white fur. Her legs, muzzle, and everything underneath was white; everything else was black. She had the brightest blue eyes that anyone had ever seen, even brighter than Naruto's! Yet, instead of what they would usually see in an animal's eyes, they saw intelligence, sadness, pain, and... humanity.

This basically threw off most people in the room; well, the people who could see it, anyways. That was basically all of the people on the left side of the room.

"Well, this is where you've been." All the teenagers looked up to see two of their sensei's; Kakashi and Iruka, both of them smirking a bit. "So who's the lovely miss here?" The husky made her strange 'woo-woo' sound and pounced on Kakashi, licking him all over in the face. Kakashi laughed and carefully held the pup in his arms. "She's a lively little thing, isn't she?"

Deidara smirked. "Yeah, but we don't know what her name is either, so you're just going to have to ask her." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but looked down at the pup in his arms anyways, ready to ask the aforementioned question. Instead of that happening, he was startled to see the pup was crying.

She curled up in his arms and stayed silent, not willing to answer or 'speak' for the time being. "Um, that would need to be asked later on. So," Kakashi looked up, looking at all of the teens in the room. "Who's taking her home?" This caused an uproar between the people on the left side.

Kakashi sighed before pausing in shock and cocked his head at the song that he was hearing.

_So cry three tears for me  
When it's all gone, sing me this song  
So cry three tears for me  
When it's all gone, when it's all gone_

It immediately stopped when he looked down at the animal in his arms, thinking that maybe she was the cause of it, but Kakashi wasn't sure. He looked around and found that the paperwork was in one of the chairs. He picked it up in one hand, holding the female husky in the other, and signed his name at the bottom. "Well," He started, looking at the pup in his arms. "Looks like you're coming home with me." She did her 'woo-woo' sound, jumped from his arms, and circled Iruka a bit before heading to the door. Kakashi chuckled and opened the door for her like a gentleman.

"See you guys later!" Shocked silence followed Kakashi, Iruka, and the pup as they left the building, the signed papers on the front desk.

As soon Kakashi and the pup were alone, he knelt down in front of her and stared at her with his one visible eye. "Who are you?" He asked, seeing if she knew anything. The pup cocked her head and one ear, seeming to think before pawing for his hand. Confused, he did so and almost jumped when he heard a female voice in his head.

"_Make one."_

* * *

_**Yeah, poor chika doesn't remember her name. Hoped you guys liked this chapter :) I'll update everything else as soon as I can ^^**_

_**Now to thank reviewers XD  
**_

_**akiho13 Well, why not? It's fun ^^ Besides, they all kinda live in the same neighborhood or at least in the neighborhood over. that's why ^^ Thank you :)  
**_

_**Please give me more reviews! I love them and I know you love giving them to me ^^  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I meant for what happened in the last two chapters of the last chapter to happen. Don't worry about it; it'll make sense (maybe not) soon ^^

Hope you guys enjoyed so far

I disclaim anything and everything that has to deal with Naruto ^^ And yes, they're all friends; GET OVER IT DX

* * *

**_Broken_**

**_Chapter 3  
_**

For the next several hours, Kakashi had to help the poor pup remember her name; actually, remember who she was in general. There was a list of things he did get out of her and out of observation:

1) Her mind can echo the music in her head

2) She can understand English

3) Being a husky isn't her original form

It's safe to say that he was still stuck on the third one. Kakashi couldn't wrap it around his head, though it did make more sense than other theories he had before. He sighed and looked over at the poor pup that was watching TV.

4) She likes to watch TV, more specifically, certain anime shows and cop shows.

Kakashi plopped down next to her, almost startling her. So far, they couldn't find the correct name, but she did remember several names. Sadly, the pup had no idea what was significant about them.

'_Someone really did a number on her if she couldn't remember that much...' _He thought, looking at her from the side. She was lean and happy, but also somewhat quiet.

He sighed and turned off the TV, causing her to whine a bit before growing quiet once more. "So, let's try this again." Kakashi said. "You are about the group's age, which ranges from fifteen to about eighteen. You can understand English and somehow project music from your mind to this world. You don't remember anything about yourself, including yourself." A small yip confirmed all of that. "So, let's try your name again."

He leaned forward and produced a paper pad and pen. So far, it was halfway filled with crossed out names and those that sounded familiar. "We already went from A to S, so let's try T." A growl. "Okay, U?" A huff that sounded suspiciously sounded like a laugh. "V?" A whine. "So that's a maybe. How about W?" A happy bark and a sudden weight on his head signaled to him that this could definitely be the letter that they were looking for.

After that, they both spent an hour guessing W names. Most of them were a no until...

"How about Wisteria?" Silence. Kakashi looked up and was alarmed to see that the poor pup was knocked out by something or other. A memory? Kakashi didn't know; so he worried slightly. He didn't worry as much as he would if it was one of his students, or even Iruka, but he worried non-the-less.

* * *

**_Wisteria's POV (Yes, that is her name)_**

It isn't easy being a husky; for one thing, it's hard as hell to even walk on four legs like canines do! Damn, they have it easy when they're born with it. At least I got the hang of it after getting off of that stupid cold table from before.

Of course, it still isn't easy.

I found out I could 'project' music from my head. It's actually pretty interesting to hear what I think about. There was one about a girl who fell in love with a guy that enticed her to steal and be a criminal with him; she did it willingly, by the way, but I still find it a bit stupid of her to do so. There's also one about fallen angels are people too.

What kind of music did I listen to?

That sobered me instantly. First of all, where the hell did I come from? Who am I?!

Ugh, headache, POUNDING!

I then finally remembered that Kakashi, the man who was taking care of me, found my name to be Wisteria, which caused me to be where I was now.

Which was a freakin' dark oblivion.

Well, fuck...

I laid my head in my two hands, shaking it back and forth. I then stopped cold and looked at myself. "I'm... human?" My voice echoed around me. It was apparently a cue of some sort since the darkness lit up into what seemed to be a hospital room. Nurses and Doctors were checking in on this patient that lied passed out on the bed.

It was sad, really; they all were rushing around trying to save this poor girl (I could see cleavage from where I was standing) that was barely hanging on. A steady beep came from the heart monitor, so that would account for the lax atmosphere around the area.

"Will she be alright, doctor?" A woman's voice on the verge of crying and desperation lifted itself above the crowd and assaulted my ears. She was familiar; I know she was,but at the same time, I didn't know how she was familiar. Her long gray hair fell gently over shoulders, her eyes saddened into a dark purple. The doctor next to her was a tall male with soft brown eyes and equally brown hair. He sighed before answering with, "she will be fine, but we don't know when she would wake up." The woman nodded, and he left, apparently finding something more important to do.

She cautiously walked into the room and sat herself upon the chair next to the young girl. Her small, trembling hand reached for the comatose one, seeking warmth and strength. "Don't worry Wisteria," she whispered, a tear traveling down her pale face. "You'll be alright, and you'll wake up, and then everything will go back to normal."

Normal? I don't even know what the word means anymore.

I stepped closer to the patient and walked around to the other side of the bed. The girl's black hair fanned out over her head like a halo, showing off her pale skin more than necessary. A breathing mask obscured her lower face, not that it mattered anyways. Her arms showed cuts and bruises that I cringed at, my own arms rubbing themselves for comfort.

A woman's voice made me jump. "This is you." I looked over and nearly leaped onto the ceiling. The woman wore a black and gray ukata that showed off her shoulders and was about to mid-thigh on her. A gray and white tail was limp behind, barely swinging this way and that. Her silver hair was long, not even attempting to hide the fact that she had animal ears on her head. She turned towards me, her crystal blue eyes connecting with my own. "This is you, Wisteria. You were hit by a semi, and now..."

Was this girl really... me?

"Don't ever forget your name, my dear pup." Arms encircled around me, giving me the warmth that I didn't know was missing. "Some day soon, you will have to make a choice; it will not be easy, I promise, but it will help you in the end, whatever you decide."

She laid a kiss on my forehead, ignoring my shocked look that I sent her. "It's time to wake up, my dear Wisteria."

* * *

**_Anybody want to take a gander on who the woman is? Well, have fun guessing~  
_**

**_So, I decided to effing update this story (IT NEEDED LOVE!) now that I finally got an idea as to where the hell I'm headed with this... Hehe..._**

**_Shout outs!_**

**_FlamingHooligan Thank you for reviewing~ Sometime in the future, I believe so. And no; that's what he was supposed to ask :) Sorry if it was confusing ^^U_**

**_Thank you for the 1 REVIEW THAT I GOT! Please, give me reviews! I need them to live T^T_**


End file.
